


A Mystery Solved

by TLWtlw



Category: Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLWtlw/pseuds/TLWtlw
Summary: My speculation about the answer to a mystery from StarTrek The Next Generation being solved in the Delta Quadrant.Set after the Voyager episode "Parallax".
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Mystery Solved

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek.

Captain Janeway and Lt. Tuvok were finishing up their weekly security briefing. Foremost of his concerns were the Maquis crewmembers. He was still not entirely convinced they would not attempt to mutiny in the future. However he had accepted the Captain making Chakotay her first officer and Torres the chief engineer. During his time undercover in the Maquis, he had seen how the young half Klingon woman was able to come up with innovative solutions to the worst engineering problems. Considering Voyager's current predicament, that was for the best. And since many of the Maquis worked in engineering, perhaps having Torres in charge would help insure their loyalty.

Tuvok had under the captain's orders also appointed Michael Ayala, one of the Maquis, to be one of his deputy security officers.

Janeway said, "Now that all of that is out of the way, I was wondering if you still had any security issues with Neelix and Kes being on board".

Tuvok answered, "While Mr. Neelix can be quite annoying. He does have information about this area of space and it's inhabitants that we need. If you can sort through his chatter about inconseqential matters when he is giving you the information, he can be useful.

Janeway forced herself not to smile. For Tuvok or any Vulcan to openly call someone annoying, must mean they were really feeling annoyed and had to make more of an effort to supress it.

Janeway continued, "And what about Kes"? 

Janeway thought to herself how much she enjoyed the young woman's company. With her desire and enthusiasm to explore and see everything she could in her short life. 

Tuvok answered, "No concerns. She is settling in well and her work in the aeroponics bay will help with our food supply when replicator energy is low".

Tuvok then changed subjects, "She did tell me something that gives us the the answer to a mystery that Starfleet had over a year before we were pulled into the Delta Quadrant. She told me that when she was younger, her mother Martis was a nurse who was looking after some of the abducted people that the Caretaker sent them before they succumbed to their illness. Kes said she got to meet 2 of them. And they were a human and a Vulcan. It was Captain Silva LaForge and her science officer Lt. Commander Sornak of the USS Hera".

Janeway looked shocked when she replied, "I recall hearing about that disappearance. And of another ship later on called Equinox. I wonder if the Caretaker grabbed them as well. And no explanation was ever found until now about the Hera. Captain LaForge is the mother of Commander Geordi LaForge, the chief engineer of the Enterprise. Do you think there's any chance we might run into the Hera or the Equinox as we make our way home"?

Tuvok replied, "I scanned the debris that surrounded the Caretaker's array. I found at least some of the debris had a Starfleet signature. It's very likely they were attacked and destroyed by the Kazon".

Janeway said sadly, "Well at least if we ever get home or at least in contact with Starfleet, we can give the families of Captain LaForge and her crew some answers".


End file.
